Denki Kaminari
|romaji = Kaminari Denki |alias = |birthday = June 29th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Forest Training Camp Arc) |gender = Male |height = 168 cm (5' 6") |hair = Blond with a lightning bolt-shaped streak of black |eye = Yellow |bloodtype = O |quirk = Electrification |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Todoroki |fightingstyle = Melee + Support Combat |debut = Chapter 5 |debutanime = Episode 5 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Kaminari Denki}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Denki has relatively short orangey-blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He's a little skinnier than most of the other male students in his class, not having much visible muscle mass. He wears the normal U.A. uniform during school hours, the second button of his blazer undone. In his original hero costume, he wears a plain white shirt, over which he wears an open black jacket with a white lightning pattern across his back, and matching pants with two lines running down his legs. He has a single, square-shaped earphone over his right ear, something resembling a radio antenna sticking out of the top. His updated hero costume consists of a slightly shorter black jacket with fewer white patterns, only two near the hem and collar, and a yellow rimmed lightning bolt going around each of his shoulders. He still wears matching black pants, but they only have a small zig-zag near each of their cuffs, and he wears a belt and a white v-neck shirt. Around his right wrist, he wears a wristband with a circular mechanism from which he can shoot disc-shaped Pointers which aid him in aiming his Quirk, and he wears a headset with a blue-tinted visor. Gallery Chapter 60.png|Denki's manga profile. Denki Kaminari HERO.png|Denki's first Hero Costume. Denki_Kaminari_movie_profile.png|Denki in a waiter outfit. Denki_Kaminari_One's_Justice_Design.png|Denki in My Hero One's Justice. Personality Denki is a friendly, social and energetic boy who likes to hang out with people. He is rather casual when interacting with others, including antagonistic figures like Katsuki Bakugo. Denki may come off as blunt and reckless at times, but is always well-meaning. Denki is somewhat flirtatious towards the girls of his class (and even the ones from other classes), often accompanying Mineta Minoru on their schemes and trying to pass himself off as a smooth talker. He is not very lucky with his approaches though, frequently having his advances ignored or outright rejected by everyone he asks out. He is also slightly mischievous, joining in pranks occasionally. Overall, it seems that Denki has an interest in appearing cool and trendy in order to impress people, but has a shallow understanding of how to do so properly. As such, he gets easily influenced by what's popular or stylish at the moment. Denki is not very academically bright, requiring help when it comes to studying due to his constant neglect of school duties. He does not appear to show much interest in classes, gets easily bored from lectures and suffers anxiety attacks when dealing with tests. Despite this, Denki can show surprising knowledge about certain areas such as literature, art and music, possessing a large vocabulary that shows up every now and then. His overall lack of wit and tact often results in Denki looking like a fool in front of others, making him a common victim of snark, in particular from Kyoka. Denki becomes quickly distraught when put into stressful situations. During combat situations, he is very quick to panic, leading him to accidentally activate his Quirk in the face of any imminent danger and leaving himself vulnerable in the process. He becomes more reluctant to use his full power when there are allies close to him, being afraid of hurting them through collateral damage from his volatile bolts. When he is assured that all his allies will be safe from his powers, he becomes more confident in his fighting abilities. He does not tolerate others looking down on him or his classmates and will defend them if necessary. Whenever Denki exceeds his wattage limit, he loses his ability to discharge energy, with his entire personality changing into that of a giggling idiot for a certain period until he reverts back to normal. In this state, he is always giving thumbs ups, as a way to let others know that he is fine. Abilities Overall Abilities: While Denki doesn't possess any direct combat abilities, he compensates for this with the moderate handle he has on the destructive, widespread power of his Quirk. When using his Quirk, Denki gains a defense mechanism that electrocutes anyone who comes into contact with him, leaving them slightly, if not completely, paralyzed. As a result of this feat, Denki can be a fairly difficult individual to face in battle, as making physical contact with him is hazard most opponents have to face if they intend to subdue the Stun Gun Hero. If Denki emits enough electricity, it automatically discharges in all directions, shocking anyone close to him, regardless of contact. This facet of his abilities makes Denki very effective in battles involving a large number of opponents. He also possess great camaraderie, commonly allowing himself to act as a decoy, utilizing the volatile nature of his Quirk to stun his opponents, and give his comrades an opening to attack. off-guard.]] With the help of Kyoka Jiro and Momo Yaoyorozu during the U.S.J. Incident, Denki was able to to stun 3 villains, and eventually defeat the rest of the multitude of villains that had surrounded the trio. Even at the U.A. Sports Festival, Denki was able to singlehandedly short-circuit a giant Villain Bot. He showcased significant improvement during the Provisional Licensing Exam when he teamed up with Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima to battle Seiji Shishikura, one of the most formidable students of Shiketsu High School. After Seiji overpowered Katsuki and Eijiro, Denki utilized his improved Quirk handling in tandem with his new Sharpshooting Gear to catch the flesh manipulating student off-guard and successfully subdue him, which allowed Katsuki and Eijiro to break free from the effects of Seiji's Meatball Quirk, and completely defeat him. Tactical Intellect: Despite not being one of the more intelligent members of Class 1-A, Denki does possess some degree of strategic and tactical skills. During the Joint Training, he devised a strategy to defeat Ibara Shiozaki, one of Class 1-B's most formidable students. Having learned from his first battle with her at the U.A. Sports Festival, that her vines are immune to electricity, Denki allowed himself to act as a decoy and be the only one captured so that he can produce enough electricity to divide the attention of the opposing team. Denki's plan allowed Hitoshi Shinso to discretely brainwash Ibara, while Tsuyu Asui captured her before subduing Hiryu Rin, which in turn defeated Jurota Shishida. Overall, Denki's ingenuity, which secured victory for his team, can be rather impressive when the situation calls for it. Quirk |Taiden}}: Denki's Quirk allows him to cover his body in electricity. While he can also emit this energy, Denki has little control over it. Exceeding his wattage limit causes his brain to short-ciruit, leaving him in a vulnerable state for 1 hour. As part of his training, Denki ran his currents of electricity through a high capacity battery so he can handle larger amounts of electricity. Super Moves 130 |Musabetsu Hōden 130-man Boruto}}: Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone around him. Since 1,300,000 volts is his current limit, using this technique, his brain short-circuits for 1 hour. *'Indiscriminate Discharge 2 Million Volts': Denki is capable of increasing the output of his Indiscriminate Discharge to 2 million volts, though this causes his brain to short circuit faster. Stats Equipment *'Communication Earpiece': Denki wears an earpiece on his right ear that allows him to channel his electricity and create electrical communication signals. This allows him to communicate with other channels remotely. However, signals can also be blocked out by outside electrical disturbance. *'Sharpshooting Gear': A device Denki wears on his right forearm that fires the pointers. It contains a dial that allows Denki to choose the pointer he wants his electricity to be directed towards in case multiple Pointers are set up. **'Pointers': Disc-shaped projectiles that stick to targets. When Denki releases his electricity, it converges to where the released pointer is. The working distance limit is 10 meters. **'Optical Visor': A glasses-like accessory that updates Denki with info in regards to the Pointers. Battles & Events Trivia *In the preliminary stages of the series, Denki's design was radically different from his current one. He looked far more villainous, with longer, spikier hair. Also, he was not yet known as Denki Kaminari, but rather as a random electricity Quirk user. **This original design also shares a lot of similarities with Present Mic, who was also conceived as a completely different character from what he is currently. *Denki's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 7 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 16th during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranks 20th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Denki's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **In the First Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 10th. **In the Second Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 11th. **In the Third Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 8th. **In the Fourth Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 16th. *His family name contains the kanji for , , and is read as the word for . His given name is written and read as . *Denki likes hamburgers and trendy things. *According to Horikoshi, Denki's role as a character is to tie the class together. **He also states that Denki is fun to draw, but he still cannot draw his hair consistently. *Denki's black hair streak is apparently natural. *Denki dislikes salty liquorice. Quotes *(To Katsuki Bakugo) "It's only been a brief while since our conversation has commenced and yet already we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer." References Site Navigation de:Denki Kaminari es:Denki Kaminari fr:Denki Kaminari it:Denki Kaminari pl:Denki Kaminari ru:Денки Каминари Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Saitama Category:The Lurkers Category:Hero Interns